4 DBY
|acontecimientos=*La Batalla de Endor concluye con la muerte del Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader *Fragmentación del Imperio Galáctico *Destrucción de la Orden Sith *Reorganización de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en la Nueva República.}} Los siguientes eventos tuvieron lugar en el año 4 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico también conocido como el 3281 AL según el Calendario Lothal y el año 7981 en el calendario C.R.C.. Eventos *Han Solo es rescatado de Jabba el Hutt. *Habiendo cumplido la promesa que le hizo al Maestro Yoda, Luke Skywalker regresa a Dagobah para completar su entrenamiento Jedi, pero Yoda muere de vejez antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Antes de morir, Yoda le dijo a Luke que debía enfrentarse a Darth Vader para convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. *Gallius Rax asciende al rango de almirante. Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio *El Imperio Galáctico comienza a fragmentarse después de la muerte del Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine sobre Endor. *Mas Amedda actúa como Emperador en todo menos en el nombre y en la política, quien en realidad tenían poca influencia real más allá de Coruscant. *La Alianza para Restaurar la República se reorganiza en la Nueva República. *Como parte de su plan de Contingencia, los restos imperiales siguen la orden final de Palpatine y continúan con la Operación: Ceniza.Imperio Destruido, Parte II *Mon Mothma es elegida como la primera canciller de la Nueva República. *El Senado Galáctico se restaura en Chandrila. *Iden Versio y Del Meeko desertan del Imperio Galáctico y se unen a la Alianza Rebelde/Nueva República.Star Wars Battlefront II Batallas *Operación Luna AmarillaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia *[[Escape del Fe Invencible|Escape del Fe Invencible]] *Rescate de Han Solo *Combate aéreo en el sistema HudallaEstrellas Perdidas *Batalla de Endor *Bombardeo de DurkteelStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Disturbio en la Plaza de los Monumentos *Batalla de Naalol *Bloqueo de HierroStar Wars: Uprising *Asalto a un puesto de avanzada imperialImperio Destruido, Parte I *Liberación de Beltire *Batalla de Ciudad Cawa *Operación: Ceniza **Batalla de Fondor **Batalla de Theed **Escaramuza en Vardos *Incursión al Despojo de TayronImperio Destruido, Parte III *Batalla de Malastare *Operación en Geonosis *Guerra civil de Coruscant *Misión a Akiva *Liberación de Bespin *Cumbre de emergencia en Akiva *Rebelión en Akiva Muertes *Durante la Operación Luna Amarilla **Antrot **Khione **Lokmarcha *Smikes durante el combate aéreo en el sistema Hudalla *Durante el rescate de Han Solo **Barada **Jubnuk **Klaatu **Kithaba **Oola **Pateesa **Pagetti Rook **Pote Snitkin **Velken Tezeri **Jabba Desilijic Tiure **Vedain **Wooof **Bib Fortuna **Salacious B. Crumb''Star Wars'': Card Trader **Ree-YeesStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber **Hermi Odle *Yoda en Dagobah *Durante la Batalla de Endor **Arvel Crynyd **Adon Fox **Grizz Frix **Gemma **Gradd **Gherant **Tiaan Jerjerrod **Kokely **Sila Kott **Jhared Montferrat **Able Nereno **Emarr Ottkreg **Sheev Palpatine **Firmus Piett **Reet **Berisse Sai **Anakin Skywalker **Snar **Ekelarc Yong **Keir Santage **Janus Greejatus **Sim Aloo *Hendri Underholt en Durkteel *Durante la Batalla de Malastare **Jordan Karls **Cutter Poole *Durante la Rebelión en Akiva **Arsin Crassus **Valco Pandion Apariciones *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Original Trilogy Stories'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi (Golden Book)'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes *Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Años